


Good Enough

by BeckyHarvey29



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "missing scene" set before Mickey and Fiona meet outside of Ian's bedroom in ep 509</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Mickey closed the bedroom door, drowning out the voices coming from downstairs, and turned to watch as Ian lazily stripped down to his boxers. Even though he knew there was nothing sexual about any of this, that didn't stop him from raking his eyes appreciatively over Ian's body. 

God, he missed that body...and those hands...and that mouth.

But he was intent on being patient. He knew sexual intimacy was the last thing Ian was ready for right now, and Mickey had no problem waiting. He wasn't going anywhere.

He rubbed at his lower lip, his head tilted downwards as he watched Ian through his eyelashes. "You okay?" He knew it was a dumb ass fucking question, but nowadays he didn't really know what the right or wrong things were to say.

"Yeah," Ian said simply as he pulled the tank top he had been wearing that morning from the floor and pulled it on, his actions looking sluggish. 

"Look, Ian," Mickey began, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "About what that nurse said earlier--"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Ian said dejectedly, not really meeting Mickey's eyes. "I just want to sleep right now."

Instead of sitting down on the bed, Mickey straightened back up. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he crossed his arms over his chest.

There was so much he wanted to say to Ian; so many ways he wanted to comfort him, but he didn't really know the words or the ways. Every time he even attempted to start a conversation or touch Ian, the redhead seemed to retract or recoil.

But Mickey wasn't giving up. 

He would never give up. 

"Yeah, man, you can sleep."

Ian nodded his head curtly before crawling under the blankets.

Mickey stared down at him, noticing the slight tremble working its way through Ian's body. Without hesitation, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around Ian's shoulders, tucking him in. He then crouched down next to the bed so that his face was level with Ian's, who was staring at him with those doe-eyes from the pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?" he said, his voice low and soothing. He reached forward and smoothed Ian's hair back. "Thirty, forty, _fifty_ fucking years...you're not getting rid of me."

Ian just stared back at him, looking as if he were forcing his eyes to stay open. "I need you, Mick," he finally said, his voice scratchy and raw. 

"I know," Mickey said, feathering his fingertips over Ian's warm cheek, "and I'm here. I'll always be here." He leaned in and kissed Ian softly on the lips. He found himself relieved when Ian kissed him back just enough to let him know he'd heard him. 

Mickey sat back on his haunches and watched as Ian's eyes finally slipped closed. He stood up and moved to sit on the bed across the room. 

He watched Ian sleep for a while until he felt warm tears sliding down his cheeks; tears for the boy sleeping in that bed, who had to suffer with this thing, this _monster_ , for the next thirty to forty-fucking-years. Mickey had every intention of being there every step of the way; he just hoped he'd be enough. 

He'd never really been enough for anything in his life, but he'd work like hell to be enough for Ian. 

He spent the next few hours alternating between watching Ian sleep, reading random magazines he found shoved under the bunk bed, and even going so far as to re-folding Ian's clothes and neatly placing them back in the dresser. 

He knew there were probably much more productive things he could be doing with his time, but like hell he was leaving Ian's side. 

He walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in that bed with him and hold him, but he didn't want to disturb him. Ian was unconscious to the outside world for the moment, and Mickey wasn't about to ruin that.

He heard a thump coming from the hallway and his head swung around to make sure Ian hadn't stirred. He relaxed when he found his boyfriend still peacefully sleeping, his chest rising and falling contently. He walked to the door and opened it, finding Fiona climbing down from the attic.

"Hey, Ian's sleeping in there."


End file.
